


against the dying of the light

by Diary



Series: Moriarty's Children [2]
Category: Glee, London Spy, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alex Turner is Alive, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Glee (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Sherlock (TV) Fusion, Awkward Conversations, Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Gay Character, Conversations, Disturbing Themes, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Love, M/M, Moriarty is Alive, Multiple Crossovers, Mystery Character(s), POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover. Jim and Alex meet. Told mostly from Sebastian's POV. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	against the dying of the light

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the fandoms contained within.
> 
> Author's Notes: There's a chance the timeline in this fic is off. I tend to assume London Spy took place over about 3-4 months, and that's what I based it off. However, it's entirely possible my assumption is wrong.

Sebastian Moran uneasily watches the screen. “Jim,” he murmurs into his earpiece, “the boy’s vitals are dropping.”

“Well, of course, they are,” is Jim’s reply. “He’s locked in a trunk.”

“I can extract him with minimal harm to Turner.”

“Not until she leaves.”

Sebastian continues staring at the screen. “Aware this isn’t a good time to question your orders-”

“There’s never a good time to question my orders.”

“Are you seeing how fast his vitals are dropping,” Sebastian desperately inquires.

“Yes.”

“Jim-”

“Quiet, Moran,” Jim snaps. “As soon as Frances Turner is out of the flat, you may act. Not a second before.”

From his place in the hidden room, he sees and hears Alistair “Alex” Turner wake up and panic.

“They’re torturing him,” he says, and he’s not sure whether it’s to himself or Jim. “In a minute, they’re going to bring up Danny Holt.”

“I wonder how he’ll react,” is Jim’s only response.

 _No, you don’t_ , Sebastian thinks. _I wonder, but you know, don’t you? Are you planning to sacrifice him, Jim?_

Two boys, one girl.

Both boys are queer, and Sebastian has no idea how Jim feels about this. Aside from Jim delighting in using honeypots to cause chaos, he gets the feeling Jim disdains the concept of romantic love in any form, and- If Jim were the type to order rape or other forms of sexual torture, Sebastian wouldn’t be working for him. However, Jim is the type who’ll sleep with someone in order to further his schemes. 

The younger boy, he’s strong and vicious. Once or twice, he’s come close to taking a life.

This one- he’s everything Jim usually loves to destroy.

 _But he’s your blood, Jim_ , he almost says.

“His name is Danny.”

“His vitals just stabilised,” Jim mutters.

 _Of course, they did_ , Sebastian dully thinks. Alex Turner is the furthest thing possible from a soldier, but the same principle applies: sometimes, soldiers realise they’re defeated, everything equalises, and then, they crash. Everything just shuts down in crashing heap.

“I love you, too.”

Whatever the lie detector says (deprive a body of oxygen and expose eyes to a retina scan in otherwise complete darkness, and gaining a control is impossible, even in the event of mood stabilising drugs), Sebastian feels a sense of exasperation.

Out of the three, Alex is the most emotionally stable, but if this is true, obviously, he hasn’t completely escaped Jim’s- _she’s letting you die in a locked trunk, kid._

 _And so am I_ , is the weary thought.    

The vitals begin to plummet.

“Jim-”

“Not yet.”

Alex begins flatlining.

A few seconds later, and Sebastian hears, “Now.”

His instincts are ready, and he’s immediately at the trunk and pulling Jim’s son out. Some of the MI5 and 6 agents aren’t quite dead, and he vaguely knows he might face the full severity of Jim’s wrath later, but right now, he needs Alex’s chest to start moving.

Starting resuscitation and switching off his earpiece, he murmurs, “Come on, please. You might be the very best of your dad.”

When Alex starts coughing, he lets out a shaky breath, quickly injects him with the knockout drug, and checks the ribs.

He didn’t break them, and he takes another deep breath before standing up and finishing off the rest of the agents.

…

Jim looks down at the sleeping boy. “Handsome,” he comments.

Sebastian has long stopped fearing his own death. He doesn’t live in denial about it happening- the simple fact is, he could literally die at any second due to some random mood of Jim’s.

“She isn’t even his biological mother. Why was she prioritised above him?”

Shrugging, Jim checks the IV and, then, puts a hand on Alex’s head. “He’s strong, too, isn’t he?”

Giving up, Sebastian agrees, “Yes, he is. He’s also a genius, isn’t he?”

Jim nods and pokes his tongue against his cheek. “Mathematics, mostly. Doesn’t do too well with people. I suppose not everyone has a nemesis, though.”

Knowing the words are likely going to come out idiotic, Sebastian feels compelled to say, “He was locked in a trunk.”

Looking over, Jim smiles slightly. “Yes, and when I find out who was truly responsible, you’re going to feel much better. Carte blanche. Until then, however, I need you to watch this Daniel Holt. Keep him alive, and emotionally stable, I suppose. Whoever went after Alistair will most certainly go after him.”

“Alex,” Sebastian corrects. “The woman you chose gave him the name Alex.”

Again, Jim shrugs. “I have two,” he reminds Sebastian. “And the other one has your name, but yet, you always call him ‘Smythe’.”

“Is that a problem? I can-”

“It’s not a problem. I just find _your_ prioritising interesting.”

Sebastian Moran would die for any of the three. He’s already killed for two of them.

Sebastian Smythe is the closest to Jim in terms of personality, but he has none of Alex’s genius or the little princess’s fiery determination. Oh, he’s not afraid to go after what he wants, but he’s never truly dedicated himself to anything and fought for it. He hasn’t made hard sacrifices.

…

Grief occasionally makes people do stupid, selfish, and/or self-destructive things.

Danny Holt’s processing is none of the above. He cries, he holes up in his room for about a week, and then, he starts trying to get justice for his not-dead lover.

The papers aren’t going to listen to him, but he can’t be blamed for not knowing this. Media can influence everything, and so, he has the rational idea of trying to utilise it to show the truth: MI6 or not, Alex Turner wasn’t into dangerous sex games, drugs, or even other people. He was an insomniac genius who looked at Danny as if Danny were everything wonderful and important in the whole world.

Sebastian tries not to reflect on the black hair, skinny build, blue eyes, and the twisted, ugly way, Jim often has a similar expression when looking at Sherlock Holmes.

…

Once the papers full of salacious untruths (Jim’s chipper words, not Sebastian’s) come out, Jim says, “We’ll need to wake him, soon.”

Sebastian doesn’t ask, _We couldn’t have done this before your son and Holt were painted as moronic, sexual deviants? Surely, you care about the moronic part. None of your kids would ever die such an undignified death._

“Why was he put in the trunk in the first place?”

“Unlike me, he actually has a code,” Jim answers.

“A code to access anything?”

“Not exactly.” Jim sits down and motions for him to follow suit.

Cautiously, Sebastian does.

“Certain criminals often use innocent sounding words as codes. Whenever communications from suspicious individuals are intercepted, intelligence agencies delve into other aspects of the participant’s history, both online and otherwise. If a person says, ‘Let’s meet at the zoo,’ analysts will look and see if their history suggests someone who genuinely would make plans to meet at the zoo without intent to cause harm.”

Sebastian nods.

“It wouldn’t be permanent, but if he released his code, every politician, military, and intelligence agency in the world would be subjected to the same scrutiny. Every lie they’ve told, every abuse they’ve committed, every mistake they’ve denied making would be exposed.”

Looking at Alex, Sebastian reflects, _Maybe you have more of your dad in you than I thought_. “Including England?”

“That’s the thing,” Jim says. “Even if he found a way to shield them, once the code was out, others could examine it. Eventually, it’d be turned against England, too. No matter what his feelings towards his country, this might irrevocably damage it.”

“And how do you feel about this?”

Jim makes an exaggerated face at him.

“Would doing this be good or bad for you,” he clarifies. “Do you plan to use this to advance your own plans?”

“It’s time to wake him up,” is all Jim says.

…

Jim Moriarty watches Alex Turner wake up.

Alex scans the room and tenses when his eyes land on Jim. “I know who you are,” he croaks out.

Walking over, Jim helps him sit up and sits down beside him. Taking out a black box, he inquires, “And do you know what this is?”

“The newest portable DNA analyser MI6 has. Thirty were stolen last year.”

Opening it, Jim takes out a plastic wrap swap, opens it, and says, “Open your mouth.”

After a minute, he adds, “I’m not going to hurt you, and if I simply wanted your DNA, there would be far easier ways than what I’ve done so far.”

Alex opens his mouth, and Jim swaps inside and inserts the swap into a hole on the left side of the box.

“What have you done so far?”

“In a minute,” Jim answers. He opens the other swap, swaps his own mouth, inserts it into the hole on the left side, and pushes the red button.

A few seconds later, the screen reads, “Genetic relationship confirmed. 99.99% probability individuals are…”

“I’m the one who had you pulled out of that trunk, and no, I’m not the one who put you there in the first place. There are three of you, and I would never hurt any of you.”

After a moment, Alex says, “I always suspected Charles isn’t my biological father. Is Frances aware of who is, however?”

Jim sighs. “Let me slightly rephrase: I would never physically or deliberately emotionally hurt any of you. About Frances Turner, however…”

When he’s done, Alex nods. Spotting a can of orange juice on the table next to the bed, he reaches over and opens it. Taking a drink, he says, “This isn’t surprising. Does she believe I’m dead?”

“Yes,” Jim answers. “Unfortunately, so does Daniel Holt.”

Alex tenses. “Danny. He was a complication. Whatever label was applied to me, whatever happened to me, I saw this as the best chance at making the world better.” He glances over. “If I’d known you were still alive, my calculations would have been different.”

“Well, I can’t do much to help you with him. My best man is keeping him alive, and if you want to go back to him, that can be arranged. As for the other, though, if this is still the world you want, it’ll be easy enough to get the code into play.”

“Do you think it won’t affect you and your empire of crime?”

“I’m smarter than that,” Jim answers. “As long as one person with my blood lives, part of me continues to live. You were the first. The second was another boy. I decided to try one more time for a girl, and I got her.”

“There’s a saying along the lines of, ‘Almost any twelve/thirteen year old boy can father a child, but it takes a man to be a dad.’ I’d be a terrible dad. Otherwise, I’ve always looked out for the three of you, and in my own way, placed you above me. You can have whatever world you want. I’ll help give it to you. And if it makes my life and plans harder, so be it.”

“There must have been a body,” Alex realises. “If everyone thinks I’m dead, there must have been another body. Was it Danny who found it?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” Jim answers. “You’ve been in a medically induced coma for nearly two months. Sorry about that, but I needed to make sure you weren’t a complication to some of my plans. Danny finding the body- it was the best way I knew how to set things in motion. If it helps, I had nothing to do with the death of the person whose body was used. He was a young man who died of leukaemia and donated his body to science. I knew nothing about him until I was looking for a body similar to you in build and height.”

“I need to talk to Danny about everything.”

“Okay,” Jim agrees. Patting Alex’s leg, he stands up. “I’ll start making arrangements.”

Going over, he opens the door. “Moran.”

Sebastian appears and peers past him. Sighing, he mutters, “Good, he’s awake. And calm.”

“Of course, he’s calm,” Jim answers. “After years of surveillance, is that a surprise? Talk to him. We need to get him back to his boyfriend soon.”

…

Once Jim is gone, Sebastian says, “Sorry. I’m Sebastian Moran. How are you doing?”

“Physically weak,” Alex answers. “I’ve seen your file.”

Sebastian isn’t sure how he’s supposed to respond. Digging out his phone, he pulls up the one sympathetic, mostly accurate article written about Alex and Danny. “Here. Your boy’s been trying for months to get some kind of justice for you. The people who went after you, they’ve been trying to convince him he didn’t know you. That you didn’t love him. But he’s been- unimpressed.”

A small smile crosses Alex’s face, and Sebastian reflects, _I’ll never see a look like that on Jim’s face_.

Suddenly, Alex looks at him. “Are you going to hurt the people who put me in the trunk?”

Thrown and wishing Jim were still here, Sebastian answers, “Not Frances Turner. Jim wants her alive for some reason. When it comes to the others, however you feel about it: Yes.”

“Why?”

Finally, Sebastian settles for, “Because, it’s my job.”

Alex looks at him, and Sebastian has the sinking feeling he knows something Sebastian doesn’t want him to know.

When it comes to Jim, Sebastian is used to such a feeling. When it comes to almost everyone else, anyone who makes him feel such a way doesn’t tend to remain unharmed for long.

“Because I’m important to Jim Moriarty?”

“Yeah,” Sebastian says in relief, “let’s go with that.”

“I know that Sherlock Holmes is still alive.”

Nodding towards the mobile, Sebastian says, “Type him in. A few months ago, that statement would have been impressive. Now, everyone knows.”

“You haven’t gone after him.”

He shrugs. “He’s Jim’s playmate. Look- my job isn’t to protect Jim. If it were, it’d probably be easiest to just nuke the world. When it comes to you three- it’s different.”

“How soon can I see Danny?”

…

Livid, Sebastian snarls, “If they infected him with-”

“Calm down,” Jim orders. “You don’t want Alex hearing, do you?”

“I was off-duty for one day!”

Jim sticks his foot out, and Sebastian just barely manages to catch the wall to stop from tripping.

“First,” Jim says, “we don’t know for sure they did. HIV antibodies could produce a false positive, and then, there’s always the possibility of simply having a technician lie. It really doesn’t take a genius to manipulate lab results, trust me.”

Sinking down, Sebastian buries his head.

Whatever’s Jim’s reaction, he’s going to murder the minion who took over surveillance duty.

HIV.

Aside from vague pity for Holt, he knows he can’t stop Alex from having sex with his boyfriend once they’re reunited, and however effective correct and consistent condom usage is, the thought of a thin piece of rubber being the only thing protecting Alex from _that_ -

“And second,” Jim continues, “have you forgotten that we have the cure? Of course, releasing it will most certainly screw up several of my plans, but so what? If Danny is infected, good for the rest of the world. No more HIV, dramatically decreased AIDs.”

Taking a calming breath, Sebastian looks up. “I had forgot,” he admits. “You’d do that? Maybe we could secretly cure him? I know part of your plan for-”

“Yes, well, who needs China, really? Besides, if Alex knew about the cure, he’d no doubt insist on it being released, and I doubt we could hide medically treating his boyfriend from him. No. As much as I’m not opposed to people using medical conditions as a reason to morally condemn others and oppress them, no son or daughter of mine will ever be one of the condemned, and if my children aren’t naturally healthy, I’ll do whatever I need to in order to give them good health.”

Slumping down, Sebastian asks, “If it’s antibodies, what- I don’t understand.”

Rolling his eyes, Jim says, “If it’s just antibodies, he’s not in any danger. They’re…”

…

A week after he’s woken, Alex is strong enough to travel.

While Sebastian is helping him pack, he suddenly asks, “Do you love him?”

Pausing, Sebastian asks, “Who? Jim?”

“Yes.”

Laughing slightly, Sebastian shakes his head. “Unless it’s yours, you can’t love genius, kid.” Releasing how Alex might interpret this, he quickly says, “In your case, Danny loves _you._ He knows you’re smart, but he doesn’t really understand how much, does he? He knows how you like your tea, that you have insomnia, your quirks, and how you feel about different things. Those type of details are what make most people. People like your dad- he is his genius, mostly. I’m terrified of him, and there’s a certain amount of respect mixed in. If he weren’t a genius- well, honestly, I don’t think he would have made it to adulthood. Certainly not past very early adulthood, at any rate.”

“If he were to lose his genius, you wouldn’t stay?”

“If he were to lose his genius, both he and I would be dead in no time.”

…

From afar, Sebastian watches Danny Holt react when he opens the door to find Alex standing on the other side.

…

Under a streetlight, Jim sits down on a park bench.

“Well done you,” his companion sarcastically declares. “Colonel Moran is certainly making use of his carte blanche. Tell me, is he doing it for your benefit or his own?”

Shrugging, he answers, “You shouldn’t have done that. You do realise that, don’t you? You will die, soon. Any fondness I might have had for you, my dear-”

“So be it,” she calmly answers. “For Queen and country, I did what was-”

“You put my boy in a trunk,” he almost shouts. “Don’t pretend that this wasn’t incredibly personal. I could have destroyed his code and changed his mind so easily without compromising your country or his life and relationship, and you know that, if you’d but asked, I would have.”

“I could feed you a line about not negotiating with terrorists, but yes, you’re right. This was personal. It seems I can’t take anything from you.”

Jim puts his hand over his eyes for a long minute. Rubbing them, he brings it back down. “He’s a young man. Moreover, he’s genuinely good. He’s worked hard to protect your country, and somehow, through no manipulation on either side, he managed to find another young man to hopefully share the rest of his life with. A young man in love. Just tell me, if Danny were short for ‘Danielle’ or ‘Daniela’ or something along those lines, would it have been so easy for you decide to hurt an innocent just to get at me?”

“I don’t know,” she admits. “Whatever his relationship, however, that code might well destroy this country. I’m sure that young American man thought he was doing right by his country when-”

“I’m not so sure of that,” Jim muses. “But I notice that for all the questionable things the Americans have done lately, they’ve yet to put any of their own into a trunk. In the past, they’ve had the decency to, at least, be merciful by giving relatively quick deaths. Tell me, were you hoping I’d be able to stop it? Can’t usually bring a person back from a bullet in the head, right? Car accident- it depends on what is and isn’t hit. Drug overdose- it’s chancy.”

“If a person couldn’t be brought back from a bullet in the head so easily, there’s a chance none of this would have happened.”

He scoffs. “You’re lucky you don’t have any children. You’re not so lucky you aren’t a sociopathic psychopath like me. Because, I swear to you, I will see you suffer and die horribly.”

Leaning over, she kisses his cheek. “‘Rage, rage against the dying of the light.’ Remember, it was written about a dying father.”

She stands up and walks away.

…

Sebastian looks up when Jim comes back. Noticing Jim’s red rimmed eyes, he asks, “You aren’t getting sick, are you?”

Thankfully, unlike Watson, Sebastian doesn’t have to worry about his genius boss self-medicating with potentially unsafe narcotics.

Given Jim’s mood swings, some medication might not be the worst idea, he knows, but he’s not sure the world would continue to stand if a completely sane Jim were running around.

“I don’t think so,” Jim answers. “You seem excited.”

Turning the laptop, Sebastian tells him, “First, Smythe, and now, the princess is coming. Soon, all three will be in England.”

“Hmm,” Jim hums. “Finish taking care of those responsible for Alex’s ordeal. Quickly. We need to work out a plan to make sure the other two don’t suffer as he did and at how best to bring the three together.”

“Are you planning on meeting her and Smythe?”

“It all depends,” Jim says with a shrug.


End file.
